Applications consisting of sensors and devices that collaborate wirelessly and share state in the cloud are expected to become commonplace in the networked society. Information may be gathered in a distributed fashion using large set of sensors, which communicate readings to a central unit, possibly a server running in the cloud, which then acts upon filtered data and coordinates and/or controls actuators. Cloud applications are commonly designed in a client server fashion, where the client part resides in a wireless device and a server part runs in the cloud. A condition for this to work is that the connection between the two components remains intact.
An example of such application is a traffic control system for autonomous vehicles on ground, in the air or in the water. Cameras and other sensors attached to autonomous vehicles can for example report back readings of positions of other vehicles to form a continuously updated database used for traffic control. The sensor data may be processed and combined internally, i.e. locally at the wireless device, and with external data, i.e. provided from the server, to form a fuller picture. For example, camera data from wireless devices can be combined with static map information to create a richer and up-to-date live map, for example as shown in FIG. 6, which illustrates a traffic control system for autonomous vehicles.
Applications consisting of sensors and devices that collaborate wirelessly and share state in the cloud are expected to become commonplace in the networked society. Information is gathered in a distributed fashion using large set of sensors, which communicates readings to a central unit, possibly a server running in the cloud, which then acts upon the filtered data and coordinates and/or control actuators. Cloud applications are commonly designed in a client server fashion, where the client part resides in the wireless device and the server part runs in the cloud. A condition for this to work is that the connection between the two components remains intact.
An example of such application is a traffic control system for autonomous vehicles, (on ground, in the air or in the water. Cameras and other sensors attached to autonomous vehicles can for example report back readings of positions of other vehicles to form a continuously updated database used for traffic control. The sensor data may be processed and combined internally and with external data to form a fuller picture. For example, camera data from mobile devices can be combined with static map information to create a richer and up-to-date live map, as shown in FIG. 6.
The application in FIG. 6 can be considered as a driver to motivate and describe a problem at hand and to which a solution is desired to be provided. Other scenarios where entities are to be controlled may provide a similar problem. Therefore there is a need for method and apparatus solving the problem caused by varying radio link performance.